


Baby Blackwatch

by persi_ambrose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persi_ambrose/pseuds/persi_ambrose
Summary: Blackwatch held a secret, an adorable glittery secret. Its name is Kayora and is the newly adopted daughter of Jack and Gabe. Time to learn her past and see how she fares in the future.





	Baby Blackwatch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a SUPER rough draft and I really just wanted thoughts and ideas for this new story I am working on. Any ideas and critiques would be oh so helpful!
> 
> ALSO Faeries will be updated sometime this week so be on the lookout!
> 
> P.S. Sorry there's like no formatting...

Kayora Morrison   
*Only using Jack's last name because she's adopted*   
-Taken into Blackwatch at the age of 7 after being picked up by McCree when he was on a mission. Found her with a gun protecting herself and a cat (Valkryie)   
-Gets 2 more cats after tricking both Gabe and Jack into getting her one. (J: Sushi G: Kat)   
-After Overwatch disbanded went missing and was soon labeled as dead.   
-Saw Jack and Gabe as fathers and McCree as a big brother.   
-Best Friends with Genji   
-Has a hard time trusting people though.

* * *

Somewhere in Toronto, Canada   
  
" McCree status report. "   
" All clear Gabe, worried about lil ol' me? "   
" Keep your eyes open, do one more sweep and we will bring you back. "   
" Love you too asshole. "   
As McCree took in his surroundings, a broken city which lost all hope, all he saw just reminded him of his past with Deadlock. The more he was here the more the memories would slip into his mind and haunt him. His pace quickened as the adrenaline increased in him as he recalls Deadlock. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the small sound of scurrying feet as he trudged on.    
" How peculiar hm Valky? " The black cat meowed back at a girl as they continued to follow McCree. "You're right first food, and then we kill the hairy man. " A small frail girl with choppy blonde hair crawled underneath the debris as a small black kitten lead her through the mess.    
" -Cree! McCree! Come in are you all right? "   
" Oh shit sorry Gabe head in the clouds that all still all clear over here, I still got one more vector to sweep and we will be good to go. "   
" Alright just message us if anything happens or when you're done "   
" Got it. "   
McCree deciding to take a break from his long trek plopped down onto the ground and pulled some snacks out of his bag. Quietly munching he started to hum a song  and started to relax. He glanced around one more time when he saw a pair of green eyes bore into him.   
" Meow "   
" Well look at your luck little kitty how did something so small manage to survive out here? C'mere kitty kitty kitty... You want some food? "   
As if it understood it meowed once more as a response of some sorts and cautiously made its way to the offered food. As it finally reached it it happily ate. After it finished the last of the biscuit it looked back to the pile of rocks it came from and meowed once more.   
" Got a friend with ya? I got some more if they're hungry as well... "   
The cat looked once more at McCree then ran back into the hole and a lot of noises which came after.   
" Meooow meow meeeow "   
" OW VALKRYIE WHY DID YOU SCRATCH ME?!!! "   
" Meow "   
"But I don't wannaaaaaa... "   
" Meoow "   
 Silence followed after the last meow from the cat and McCree was worried and surprised, how could someone survive here, and judging by their voice a female and very young at that. In hopes of bringing this mystery kid out, he tried to seem less threatening by hiding his guns and taking off his hat, as well as putting out more food.   
" Now don't worry darlin' I won't bite I can help you get out of here ya know. So, why don't you come out and have some food with me? "   
McCree could tell that this wouldn't be enough to convince her to come out so he sat scratching his chin trying to think of something.    
" Can I at least know your name? Unless you wanna be called darlin' that's fine by me... "    
He was met with silence for a couple of minutes until he heard the cat and then someone whispered,   
" Kayora... "   
He had scrambled to his knees at the faint sound and tried to see who was under the pile of rubble but he still couldn't.   
" Uh...could ya repeat that? Couldn't quite catch what ya said... "   
He was answered with silence once more until the cat walked out and a blob of golden hair followed and out came a little girl no older than 6. She had bright blue eyes that held determination and her skin was pale from what he could tell but there was soot and dirt covering it and she was wearing a sack to pose as a dress...in layman's terminology she looked deprived of everything. In her hand was a pistol that looked loaded but McCree wasn't sure. The little girl looked him in the eyes.   
" My name is Kayora... "   
" Well, howdy Kayora I'm Jesse. "   
He stuck his hand out and he was met with her pointing the gun at his head.   
" Whoa there! Easy, I won't hurt you. How about I take that gun from you and in return you get some food. "   
Kayora glared harder at McCree but she was visibly shaking as if frightened. She had contemplated on whether to shoot or comply. McCree seeing this just wanted to make her safe. He could see how scared she was and wondered how long she had been on her own.   
"Please Kayora, I just want to make sure you're okay. "   
At McCree's pleading, she dropped the gun and ran straight into his arms tears rushing down her face. All McCree did was stroke her back while whispering how it would be alright. After she had calmed down she had started to eat the biscuits he had sat out.   
" Hey Jesse...are you here by yourself too? "   
" Nah sweet pea, my friends sent me here to make sure there was no trouble lurking about...OH SHIT GABE! "   
McCree fumbled about trying to get his comm until he finally had it and dialed.   
" Hey~ Gabe... Yes I know I was supposed to check in an hour ago...Yes fine I'll even do 5 extra hours on top of that just come pick me up at my location. "    
" You're...you're leaving? "   
" Well, yeah and so are you. "   
" Wait what?! "   
" I don't feel right just leavin' ya here by yourself kay? So you just gotta come with me. Don't worry the guys will love you. Plus, Merc will just swoon at the sight of you. There's just one thing... "   
" Well? What is it? "   
" I don't know how to say this...uhh... "   
" Out with it already Cowboy Man "   
McCree grinds his teeth at the name slowly feeling the irritation rise.    
" 'Ora I told ya my name is Jesse you can call me that or McCree and anyways I ain't no cowboy! "   
" And my name isn't 'Ora and you have spurs and a hat but here we are Cowboy Man. "   
" Tch..whatever you cheeky little brat..."   
After their little debate which Kayora deemed she had won, she had ended up in McCree's lap and on her lap was the cat.   
" Does it got a name? "   
Met with silence he poked her cheek and found out she fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her he just leaned back on a slab of rock there and just waited for Gabe to come or for her to wake whichever came first.   
  
-Kayora hides in McCree's poncho but slides down and Gabe sees her legs.   
" McCree...why do you have 4 legs?"   
" Well you see, funny story actually, what had happened was I walked in this radioactive puddle and I grew a growth which happened and yeah that's pretty much it so yeah... "    
Genji lifts the back of McCree's poncho and sees Kayora. Picks her up and rubs his cheek against her face which had a tortured look to it.   
"AWWWE MCCREE ITS SO ADORABLE WHERE DID YA FIND ONE I WANT ONE TOO!!!!"   
As soon as he had finished his sentence Kayora takes McCree's pistol and presses it against his cheek and with a glare straight into his cyborg soul.   
"You ever rub your face against me again I WILL pull this trigger. I haven't yet because Cowboy Man told me you were friends..."   
Effectively making Genji put her back and slowly walk away while everyone else turned to see the mystery person and McCree who looked away with a red flush.   
"EHHHH?! COWBOY MAN?!!!"   
"'Ora I told ya you can only call me that if no one is around..."   
Gabe walked straight up to Kayora and looked her in the eye.    
"Explain."   
Without breaking the staring contest going on between them Kayora speaks up,   
"He means you Cowboy Man..."   
"Oh right my bad hehe..Ahem well as I was doing my last sweep of the vectors I had decided to take a break and snack on some of Mercy's biscuit things and this cat came,"   
"Her name is Valkryie dummy."   
"Well someone fell asleep before they could tell me so now whose the-"   
Done with the staring contest Kayora had stepped back under the poncho and behind McCree and Gabe back to Jack's side.   
"McCree. Continue the explanation."   
"Ah yeah sorry Jack anyways I was eating with the cat and then it showed me this girl. Her name is Kayora and she will be joining us. So yeah good talk bye!"   
Seeing as they made it back to Watchpoint he tried to run away but was caught by the ear from Gabe who pulled him back.   
"Hold on Jesse what do you mean 'joining us'? She is far too young to do Blackwatch and she probably has no idea what Overwatch even is. Who would even take care of her? You can barely take care of yourself!"   
While Gabe was going off on McCree Jack squatted down and looked at Kayora who was wrapped around McCree's leg. As they looked at each other Jack motioned for her to come closer. Not wanting to get in the crossfire of Gabe and McCree's argument she lunged into Jack and was put on his shoulders. After they were situated he took her to Medbay to get a checkup done.   
"Hello Jack what brings you by?"   
"Hey Angela, I need you to do a full check up on someone for me. Her name is Kayora."   
"Her...?"   
Jack picked Kayora up off his shoulders and onto the metal table.  As Angela turned around she gasped and dropped her clipboard.   
"Oh my god Jack she needs more than that! Go have Lena get old clothes for her and could you go start dinner? Make sure there are a variety of vegetables. As wel-"   
"Angela just focus on her I will get everything prepared I got it."   
"If you're sure...if you need anything just ask."   
"Of course, now Kayora I will be right back Angela is going to make sure you're healthy and not injured anywhere. Will you behave?"   
"Yes."   
"Good and don't be so scared it will be alright."   
He ruffled her hair and kisses her forehead before he leaves to get the given tasks completed and then some. He notices that Gabe and Jesse are still talking and just passes on.   
-Back with Mercy-   
As the checkup progresses everything seems normal or well as normal as it can be she is malnourished and smaller than average for everything but that is to be expected due to her living in solitary so long.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it, for now, I really just wanted to post what I had and hear for feedback while I continued to write. So please comment and review!


End file.
